


Assure Me That Your Love Is Mine

by astrild



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Afterglow, Betaed, Community: norsekink, Cuddling, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Coital, Present Tense, Sibling Incest, Technical Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff in which Thor is extra cuddly after sex and Loki is not. [<a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=7094687#t7094687">prompt</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assure Me That Your Love Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norsekink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=norsekink).



> My thanks to [](http://kaiaka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kaiaka**](http://kaiaka.dreamwidth.org/) for the quick beta.

Considering how very like an overeager, affection-hungry puppy Thor can be at times, Loki really shouldn’t be surprised to learn that his brother is a compulsive post-coital cuddler—but he is.  It’s proving to be a most vexing development.

Loki likes indulging in small intimacies with his lovers.  He truly does.  He likes touching and being touched, likes kissing, likes sharing breath and pleasure and whispers of affection (even if those whispers are so often lies).  What he does _not_ like is the feel of a heavy body plastered against his back, hot and sticky with sex—nor the massive arms wrapped around his middle, keeping firmly him in place.  No one has ever held him ( _clung_ to him) like this before.  It’s discomfiting.

“Brother,” Loki says, voice little more than a ragged, breathy whisper, “you must let me up.”  Thor makes an indecipherable noise and nuzzles his face into Loki’s hair.  His hold on Loki does not slacken.

Great.  All Loki wants to do right now is cleanse himself of the sweat and come drying on his skin; all Thor wants to do is hug him close as a child might a favorite toy.  The indignity of his position is galling.

Loki pries ineffectually at the hands resting low on his belly.

“It won’t kill you to let me love you for a while,” Thor says.  “Does it really bother you so much?”

Loki goes very still, breath hitching in his throat.

“Loki?”

“I’m fine,” Loki says, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.  “It’s just strange hearing you speak of love.”

“But it’s a good strange, yes?”

Huffing, Loki slaps one of Thor’s hands in rebuke. “Don’t go fishing for compliments.  Asgard is hard-pressed to contain your immense ego as it is;  I’ll not feed your vanity.”

“So stubborn!”  Chuckling lightly, Thor presses a fond kiss to Loki’s temple, then says, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hold you like this.  If I had it my way, you would never leave my bed.  I’d tie you down with silk ropes, keep you splayed out for me, so beautiful and so utterly mine.”

“How romantic,” Loki snorts.

Unruffled, Thor continues, “You wouldn’t want for anything.  Each day I would tell you I love you in a hundred different ways until at last you believed me.  You would know how much I want you, how much I need you, how badly I have missed you.”

“Thor…”

“I’m going to do whatever I can to keep you by my side.”  One of Thor’s hands drifts up Loki’s torso to rest over his rapidly beating heart.  Loki covers that hand with one of his own.

“Does lovemaking always turn you into such a soppy fool?”

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

_Yes,_ Loki thinks, _I suppose I shall._

“You’re not going to let me up, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

Well, there are worse habits than compulsive cuddling.  Loki still (desperately) wants to wipe himself down, but he can endure the mess a little longer.  If he must.  (If it will make Thor happy.)

Gradually Loki relaxes into the embrace and allows himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Thor’s steady breathing.


End file.
